Power Rangers: Greek Force (Season One)
by TotallyCray-Cray
Summary: Maya Spears is about to find out something big. Can she save the world from an enemy older than the human race? (Rated T cause they're teens(Only the first seven episodes: look for when thefifthmaruarder has it up))
1. Episode One: The Beginning Part One

**A/N: Hey peoples! I finally have the first chapter of my new fanfic!** *_cue fangirl screams_* **Exciting, I know!** **Now, without further ado, let's **start** the journey!**

_italics_**: labels a thought and/ or a sound effect.**

Maya

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._ My alarm clock was humming its annoying tune.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Shut up."

"Honey!" My mom called, opening the door. "Time to get up for your first day of school!"

I sat up, looking at the clock. 6:OO. Great. A day of torture. I got up and went through my school day routine. My mom insisted on driving me to school, so I agreed.

"Maya!" I heard a voice call as I got to school. Out of the crowd came my best friend, Ellis Beck. She wore a white v-neck and floral drawstring jeggings. She has soft brown hair that she wears down to her shoulders, and beautiful amber eyes. Ellis drug a girl behind her. The girl had short, frizzy red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a yellow sweater, white t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow converse high tops, and thin-frame yellow glasses.

"Ellis!" I cried, running toward her. I stopped by her, smiling. "Who's this?" I asked.

Ellis shook her head. "Really, Maya? You chose that outfit to wear to the first day of school." I was wearing a sleeveless sports top with grass stained silver trimming, black workout pants with grass stained red stripes, and a red cloth headband and cuffs.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, straightening my high ponytail of dirty blonde hair.

"You seriously don't know?" Ellis asked. I shook my head. "This is Olivia Simmons." I remembered somebody with the same name.  
>"You mean like Alex Fortworst-Simmons?" I asked. Ellis nodded.<p>

"That's my step-brother." Olivia said.

"Good thing you're not his real sister." Ellis sighed.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"He used to bully Maya before I came along." Ellis said proudly. "He really likes me, so I get in the way of him bullying Maya."

"Why'd he bully you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm only 5' 2"." I replied. "Not the tallest straw in the bunch."

"How old are you, Olivia?" I asked.

"16." She replied.

"Then looks like we'll see you later." Ellis replied, telling her where the office is. "We're both 15."

We walked towards our first class.

"RARRRRR!" A voice roared.

Monsters appeared out of nowhere. "Ahh!" Ellis cried. "What are those things!?" I racked my brain for an answer.

_C'mon, Maya, think. I got it! _"Ellis!" I cried, trying to fend off the things.  
>"What?" She called back.<p>

"Those are furies, from Greek mythology!" I yelled.

"Bahumbag!" She replied. "Nonsense! It's myths!" Suddenly, a voice called, "Mischief staff!"

Then, a person in a white spandex suit popped out of the blue, an white staff in hand. He started to fight the furies, and we just stood there, gaping.

The person had a white suit on that had a medicine symbol on the front, a black belt with a small pouch, white boots with black soles and trim, and a helmet that had two upside-down arches, much like McDonalds, but without the middle connecting to the bottom, and a gem in the forehead. He beat all the furies, and suddenly me and Ellis were transported in a pool of red and pink smoke.

What Maya didn't know is that throughout the school, five other people disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Orange, blue, black, yellow, and green. They all landed in the same place. A place that would be their home for a while.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: HA! Cliffy! See what happens next time on the next episode of Power Rangers: Greek Force! P.S: I don't own power rangers brand. Saban does.**


	2. Episode Two: The Beginning Part Two

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Here's the next episode of Power Rangers: Greek Force! Let's go!**

_Italics_**: Signals a thought, dream, or sound effect. (Gironde is pronounced **_Guy-Ron-day_**) **

Maya

_I was in a white room. I tried to talk, but my voice wasn't working. Then, a man appeared. _

_"Hello, Maya." He said, smiling._

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice working._

_"I am your father." He replied._

_"My father's dead." I said, shocked. He smiled._

_"It'll take some incredible powers to kill me." He said. "Now, wake up." He snapped his fingers._

_The dream went fuzzy._

"Ugh..." A voice moaned. "Where are we?"

I opened my eyes. The room was dimly lit, with light emanating from shoji screen doors. Suddenly, light flashed on.

"Gah! My eyes!" Cried a familiar voice. I looked around, finding three people I knew, and three I didn't. Ellis, Olivia, and-oh no. Alex. He was here. Alex had his red hair in a Fauxhawk, menacing green eyes, and a huge bulky frame of 6' 1". He wore his usual green t-shirt, blue jeans, army print jacket, brown combat boots, and black sunglasses that were usually perched on his head. The sunglasses were now on the floor, thanks to the fall. Alex scrambled to grab them.

"Don't panic." Boomed a voice. A person with a seriously funky shadow- and yes, I always notice the shadow first: Give me a break, I'm 5' 2"- stepped into the room. He had a horse half.

"A centaur!" Me and a boy cried. The boy had a scrawny frame of about 5' something, with short black hair and blue eyes and thin-frame blue glasses. He wore a blue and black plaid shirt with blue jeans and vans. The centaur nodded.

"My name is Gironde." The centaur, Gironde, said. Ellis snickered, and I glared at her.

"This can't be real." Blue Boy muttered.

Gironde smiled. "This is truly real, boy. You'll make a perfect blue ranger."

"Ranger?" A girl asked excitedly. "Like power rangers?"

"Yes." Gironde said. "If you believe me, say your name."

"Beck Clark." The girl said. She had brown eyes and a unusually muscular frame. I couldn't tell what hair color hair she had, as it was covered by a orange bandanna. It could've been neon blue and I wouldn't have known. Beck wore faded blue jeans and a matching jean jacket, a orange t-shirt and black combat boots.

"That is not true." Gironde concluded.

"My real name is Rebecca, but everybody calls me Beck." Beck replied. Gironde nodded.

"Please stand by me." Beck walked over to his side.

"Maya. Maya Spears." I said. Gironde smiled.

"Come, Maya."  
>"Ellis Beck." Ellis said. Beck frowned.<p>

"Olivia Simmons." Olivia said, standing next to Beck, as Ellis stood next to me.

"Anyone else?" Gironde asked.

"Logan Campbell." Said Blue Boy. _Mmkay. His name is Logan. Nice to know._

"What a bunch of schist." said a boy. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, black tennis shoes, a gold watch, and a black cap that he wore backwards.

"If you don't believe him, fine." came a voice. The spandex guy from earlier came in. Suddenly, he was a tallish boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and long brown hair in a ponytail. Spandex Dude wore a white and black plaid over shirt with black jeans and white and black checkered airwalk high-tops. "You'd die if you don't."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"The girls would die because their team is incomplete, and you'd die because there's only two of you." Spandex Dude replied.

"Oh." Alex said.

"Name's Kevin Wayne, by the way." Kevin said.

"Kevin, tell them something a little less scary." Gironde said.

Kevin shrugged. "Well, you're all demigods, apparently. If you weren't, Gironde wouldn't have summoned you here."

"We're demi-whats?" Ellis asked.

"Demi-gods. It means one of our parents are gods or goddesses from mythology." I explained. Ellis nodded.

"Right." Kevin said. "Now we have to figure out who your parents are." Suddenly, a bright light flashed above our heads. Me, Logan, Beck, Ellis, and Olivia each had a glowing symbol above our heads. Mine a yellow lightning bolt, Logan's a green trident, Ellis's a pink dove, Beck's a red flaming hammer, and Olivia's a gray owl.

"What do they mean?" Olivia asked.

"They mean that Maya is a daughter of Zeus," Gironde said, handing me a phone-like thing. It was red with a omega symbol on the front. "Ellis is a daughter of Aphrodite," He handed Ellis a pink one. "Olivia is a daughter of Athena," He handed Olivia a yellow one. "Beck is a daughter of Hephaestus," Gironde handed Beck a orange one. "And Logan is a son of Poseidon." Gironde handed Logan a blue one.

"Welcome, red, blue, pink, yellow, and orange rangers of Greek Force!" Kevin exclaimed.

**A/N: I have a longer chapter! I promise I'll double update soon. I've been having more homework lately. So many things! I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a few new people coming into the scene, such as her family. See y'all laters! Peace!**


	3. Episode Three: The Job

**A/N: Hey y'all! (Insert annoying "Hey Y'all" song) That's totally going to be stuck in y'all's heads! Sorry for the week. I've been slightly busy. Now, time for Power Rangers: Greek Force! (insert MMPR theme song here)**

Maya

"What!" Alex said. "They get to be power rangers and I- I mean we- don't!"

Kevin smirked. "If you believe, then you can."

"Fine." Alex huffed. "Alex Fortworst-Simmons." He stood by us.

"If you guys all believe, I might as well." The other boy shrugged. "Zack Calvin." Zack stood by Alex. Another bright light seared through the room. Alex had a green vulture above his head, and Zack had a black pomegranate above his.

"Welcome, Zack Calvin, son of Hades, and the black Greek Force ranger," Kevin handed Zack a black phone-like thing with and omega on the front. "And Alex Fortworst-Simmons, son of Ares, and the green Greek Force ranger!"

"Who's that?" Zack asked.

"Ares is the Greek god of war and Hades is the Greek god of death and riches." I blurted. Kevin nodded.

"Right you are, Maya." Kevin said.

"Who's your parent, Kevin?" Ellis asked.

Kevin smiled. "Hermes. I am one of the special rangers. The others, we can't locate."

"So, there's a ranger for every god or goddess?" Olivia asked

Kevin laughed. "No, then there would be way too many rangers. There's only a ranger for the 12 main gods, minus Hestia."

"So." Alex said nervously. "What do we do now?"

"You decide whether to live or work here."'Gironde said.

"What do you mean 'here'?" I asked.

"This is a place called Olympus." Kevin said.

"You mean like the restaurant near the school?" Olivia asked.

Gironde nodded. "Won't our parents be suspicious if we have to live somewhere?" Logan asked.

"Probably." Kevin said. "That's why we're giving you the choice of working here."

Everybody agreed to work. "You will be transported to where you were." Gironde said, waving his hand. Ellis and I landed where we were attacked by the furies.

"C'mon, Maya!" Ellis shrieked, running to class. "We're gonna be late!"

**#LATER**

"Maya!" I heard a voice call. "Wait up!" I turned to see Logan running towards me. I waved.

"Hey Logan." I said when he was near.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would like to hang out; maybe walk to Olympus." Logan replied. It was after school.

"Sure." I shrugged. We walked out the doors and towards Olympus.

"How long have you lived in Monterrey Bay?" Logan asked.

"Since I was five." I replied.

"Where did you live the first five years of your life?" He asked.

"Florida." I replied.

"What's your-" I cut Logan off.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions, Mr. Question?" I asked. Logan smiled.

"Shouldn't I know my red ranger?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess." We were by Olympus. We walked in the doors. All the others were there.

"What took you two so long!" Ellis cried.

"We walked." I replied.

"It's time for your jobs." Kevin said. He handed us each a piece of paper. Mine said "Supervisor."

"Why am I the supervisor?" I asked.

"In being the red ranger, and leader, you need to practice leadership." Gironde explained.

"Leader?" I choked.

"Yes. The red ranger is the leader." Gironde replied.

I started to sway, and I mumbled, "Going down."

"Maya!" Someone cried. I blacked out.


	4. Episode Four: The First Battle

**A/N: Whooooo hoooooo! I'm updating! I'll try to update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. If I can, I'll update during the school week. I am still in school. Can y'all guess what grade I'm in? Review your guess. Let's do this!**

Maya

"Ugh." Maya groaned. She opened her eyes wearily. Where was she?

"Maya!" A voice cried. "You're awake!" The carrier of the voice came into her vision. It was Logan.

"What am I doing here?" Maya asked. "Where is 'here?'"

"You're in HQ." Logan replied.

"HQ?" Maya asked.

"HQ. Where we train to be a power ranger." Logan replied.

"Oh." Maya said, memories flooding into her head. She remembered Gironde saying that she was the team leader.

"No, no!" Maya cried. "No, no!" The others came rushing in. The sheer amount of people made Maya's head spin.

"What's wrong?" Ellis asked, not noticing Maya. "Maya!" She lunged towards her, assaulting her with questions.

"Yo, give her some space, Ellis!" Logan interrupted Ellis's annoying flow of questions. "She just woke up." I smiled at him as Ellis backed off, red in the face.

"Maya, are you okay?" Gironde asked. Maya nodded. "Good. Training starts in an hour."

Kevin rolled his eyes, following Gironde out of the room. "We have to train?" Olivia asked.

"I guess so." Zack said.

"Well, let's go." Maya said, getting up and walking towards the door. Nobody followed. She turned around. "I'm the red ranger, right?"

Logan nodded. "And I'm the leader, right?" He nodded again. "Then that's an order."

"You do not want to piss Maya off." Ellis whispered to the team. "You'll get your head pounded in." Everyone, including Alex, paled at this, and scrambled after Maya. When the team arrived at the training center, they all looked around in awe. The training center was a big rectangular room with shoji-screen doors. The light brown walls were dotted with bamboo shelves of Ancient Greek books. In the middle was a straw mat with dummies and racks of wooden practice swords.

"Whoa." Maya said, amazed.

"You got that right." Kevin said, walking out of the shadows.

"When do we start?" Beck asked.

"Now." Kevin replied. "Grab a sword and whack the dummies." They all grabbed a sword and started to whack the dummies. Alex, Zack, and Maya were really the only ones good with the sword. Ellis swung it like an axe, Olivia used it like a lance, Beck used it like a hammer, and Logan flung it uselessly. Kevin shook his head.

"Let's try this again." Kevin went and grabbed a case of weapons.

"Spear for Maya, battle spear for Alex, swords for Zack and Logan, axe for Ellis, lance for Olivia, and the hammer for Beck." Kevin opened the case, and each ranger grabbed their weapons. They each felt a little better, except for Logan. He still flung his sword uselessly. Suddenly, a big omega symbol flashed and wailed.

"That's the danger alarm!" Gironde cried. "Rangers, go!"

"How do we morph?" Ellis asked.

"Kevin will show you!" Gironde replied. "Now, go!"

The rangers ran to where the furies were attacking. Kevin pulled out his morpher and flipped it open. The rest followed suit.

"Power of the gods!" They cried. "Power rangers, Greek force!"

They all changed into suits that were similar to Kevin's**(A/N: See first chapter for description).** Except that their arch's were right-side up. They were all their specific colors. The furies surrounded them. They punched and kicked, even used their weapons a few times. Then the real villain appeared.  
>"Why hello rangers." She spat. The monster looked like a fallen angel.<p>

"Draxa." Kevin hissed.

"Why, Kevin, is that you?" Draxa asked innocently. Then, she shot something that made the ground behind the rangers, making them jump up.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed, landing on their faces.

"You are too weak for my time." Draxa spat. "Goodbye rangers!" She disappeared.

**#ON KRONOS'S SHIP IN SPACE**

"Master." Nebula cooed. "Draxa approaches."

"Draxa?" Kronos asked. "Why are you here?"

"The new rangers are too weak for my time." Draxa replied. "Send someone else."

"Then this will be easy." Kronos cackled. "Nobody will be able to stop our conquest for earth!"

**A/N: Cliffy! What will happen to the rangers? Will they defeat Draxa and whoever Kronos sends their way? If you were confused, I'm writing this story in 3rd person now. It's easier. Can you guys think of any power rangers characters I should add? I don't own power rangers. Saban does. Peace!**


	5. Episode Five: The Aftermath of The Battl

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the next episode! And I wanted to say, the hash tags I used don't exist. Thanks. Let's do this!**

Logan

He and the rangers were limping back to HQ.

"That was quick." Gironde said as they entered.

"Doesn't take long to get your butt whooped." Maya groaned.

"Draxa came after us." Kevin said, sitting down. All the rangers sat down along with him.

"Draxa?" Gironde gasped. Kevin nodded. "That's bad." Gironde whispered. Maya cried a wordless cry, grabbing her side.

"Maya!" Logan cried, running towards her. He crouched down next to her.

"I'm okay." Maya insisted.

"Uh-huh." Logan joked. "You're the one who fainted and just landed on her face. Yeah, you're totally fine."

"Okay, fine. Draxa hit me with something, and she hit my side." Maya admitted.  
>"Much better." Logan said. "Now let's get you to the infirmary." He got up from his crouch and helped Maya up.<p>

"Awwww!" Ellis cooed. "Logaya!"

"What?" Maya asked.

"Your couple ship name!" Ellis replied.

"Your inner Aphrodite is coming out." Maya replied, rolling her eyes. Logan was tomato red. Ellis grinned. Logan hurried on, embarrassed. He really did like Maya, but she was way out of his league. Or so he thought. He remembered how Maya knew all the Greek gods and knew that Gironde was a centaur. He remembered when he made a mistake of not talking to her.

**#FLASHBACK**

_"Maya!" A girl cried._

_"Ellis!" Maya cried. Logan looked at both of them. They were about the same age as him. They were both way too pretty, though. Maya had a bruise on her cheek. _

_"What happened?" Ellis asked._

_"Alex bullied me again." Maya whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. She was bullied? She was the star and captain of the soccer team! Logan really liked her, had since 5th grade. Was it because she was short? That's rude. Logan really wanted to go and comfort Maya, but she didn't even notice him. So he walked away. And that was the mistake of his life. Maya really had him at the back of her mind, buried deep in memories._

**#FLASHBACK OVER**

"Logan, you didn't have to do this." Maya insisted.

"Yes." Logan replied. "You can't walk." He set her down on a bed.

"Thanks." Maya said. Logan smiled and walked out the door.

**#LATER**

Maya

Maya was sitting alone in the infirmary.

"Maya?" Ellis poked her head in the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Maya replied. "Do you remember the boy that was my best friend? In grade school?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Ellis replied. "What was his name, again?"

"Logan." Maya breathed.

"You don't think..." Ellis started. Maya nodded. "Wow. How are you gonna tell Logan?"

"I don't know." Maya admitted. "I don't know."

**A/N: Sorry for the useless chapter. And how short it was. I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does. I put in some romantic fluff. Can you guys think of any other ship names? Review! Peace, y'all!**


	6. Episode Six: Friday of Secrets

**A/N: Hi! I promise I'll do**** a double update! Soon!****Now I have a poll up so you can choose 3 of your favorite couples for this story. PM me if I missed a combo. And now I'm a beta ! Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><span>Ellis<span>

Ellis can't believe that Logan was Maya's old best friend. She just couldn't. It was the day after Maya had told her. It was Friday. Ellis was walking home with Olivia and Maya.

"I still can't believe that you knew Logan!" Olivia exclaimed.

Maya smiled. "I think it's cool. I ignored him for a while." Her smile faded. "What's akward is that Logan used to like me."

Ellis drew in a sharp breath. "Yikes."

Maya nodded. "Yup."

"Hey Maya!" A voice called. They turned around to find Logan running towards them. The girls waved.

"Hey Logan." Maya said.

Logan bent his knees and put his hands on them, panting. "You. Guys. Walk. Fast." He was out of breath.

Olivia smiled, then said "We'll leave you two to your business." She nudged Ellis and gestured for her to follow as she walked away. Ellis ran to walk with her. Maya looked very uncomfortable, as Ellis observed by looking over her shoulder. She smiled mischievously. She turned toward Olivia.

"D'you think she'll be ok?" Ellis asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I hope so."

**#LATER**

Maya

It was really awkward to talk to Logan.

"I knew you." Maya blurted, blushing immediately.

"What?" Logan asked, eyebrow raised.

Maya took a deep breath. "I used to know you, in grade school."

Logan smiled. "I thought you forgot me!"

"No." Maya replied. "You were buried deep in my cranium, though." Logan laughed, as she had said "cranium" in a funky voice, as her mother said.

"Wanna go to Olympus, maybe get a smoothie?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Maya said. Yes two walked to Olympus and got a smoothie. It was Friday, so they didn't work. They walked towards home.

"Where do you live?" Maya asked, sipping her strawberry smoothie.

"The street next to yours." Logan replied, sipping his blueberry smoothie.

"Oh." Maya said simply.

They stopped at her house. "See you later." Logan walked away.

"Logan, wait!" Maya called before she could think about it. He turned.

"You, um, wanna come to my house?" She asked. He smiled, and walked back. They entered her house.

_Please tell me that they're not home,_ Maya prayed._ Please!_

"Maya!" A high voice called, running into the room. That voice belonged to her two little siblings, Anna and Andrew. Anna had brown hair and green eyes. As did Andrew. They were twins. Anna wore a cute little purple dress. Andrew wore a green shirt and blue jeans. They were both 9. Anna reached 3' 2", and Andrew reached 4'3".

"Hi Anna, hi Andrew." Maya said, feigning excitement.

"Who's that?" Anna asked.

"This is Logan, a friend from school." I replied, putting emphasis on "friend."

"Hi." Logan smiled, waving.

"Hi." Anna said. "My name is Anna," she pointed to herself. "And this is Andrew, my twin brother." She pointed to Andrew.

"I've always wanted a sibling." Logan sighed.

Anna smiled. "Then you can have him." She pushed Andrew towards Logan. Logan laughed.

"I don't think my Mom would like that." Logan said. "But thank you."

"Ha!" Andrew laughed. "You said butt!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"How bout we go into my room?" Maya asked.

"Sure." Logan replied. The two walked into Maya's room.

"Wow." Logan said. "Lots of red, I see."

Maya's room had bright red walls and ceilings. Her walls were covered in big posters of famous soccer players. She also had a poster of Percy Jackson. That was her favorite book series of all time. She and Logan had read them together.

"I guess." Maya replied. "It's my favorite color."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"Hmm." Maya pondered. "How about we go on the computer?"

"Do you still have Minecraft?" Logan asked.

"Yup." Maya replied. "Never got rid of it."

Logan smiled. "Wanna play it?"

"Heck yeah!" She cried. Logan dashed to the computer. Maya had a laptop and a regular computer. Maya used the laptop and Logan used the computer. They played for a while. After about an hour, the front door squealed open.

"Kids!" A voice called. "I'm home!"

"Mom!" The A's(Anna and Andrew) called. Maya and Logan put down their games and walked out of the room.

"Maya!" Mrs. Spears cried. "Who's this?"

"Mom," Maya explained, "this is Logan."

"Logan?!" Mrs. Spears cried. "Your old friend?"

Maya nodded.

"How good to see you, dear." Mrs. Spears said. "Anna, Andrew, I need to speak with your sister. Please go."

"Ok." The twins replied, walking off.

"What do you want to talk about, Mom?" Maya asked.

"About you and Logan being demi-gods." Mrs. Spears replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SUSPENSE! Maya's Mom knew all along! I don't own power rangers. Saban does. Tune in next time on: Power Rangers: Greek Force!**


	7. Important Notice: Please Read!

**A/N: Okay, everyone. I just noticed that I have two people named "Ash." The gold ranger and the apocalypse ranger. I'm going to rename the apocalypse ranger "Perry." I hope you don't mind. And I also realized that Aspen, the silver ranger, and Beck, the Orange ranger, won't be able to date. Should I change Aspen into a guy or have the two be independent? I don't know! Please let me know. And I promise I'll update soon!**

**I'm really sad to say this. But I will. I'm considering putting this up for adoption. But! I'm not deciding. You guys are. I will put up a poll and you will choose. Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry.**

**-Book'n'musiclover12**


	8. Episode Seven: The Truth

**A/N: Hi peoples! I'm updating! I've decided on a few people to pass this to(if I do pass this on). ICrzy, decode9, thefifthmaruarder, Jetman21, or bobmanv2.0. Let me know if you guys want to accept. Those five people have been supporting me, made a few of the characters, and gave me amazing ideas. Thank you. Let's go!**

Alex

Alex stared out his bedroom window at the gloomy gray sky. It matched his emotions perfectly. He felt weak. In his first battle as a power ranger, he got horribly beat. Alex sighed loudly and dramatically, as to get the attention of his sister. That didn't work, so he sighed again, louder.

"What, Alex?" His sister asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm bored!" He whined.

"Get over it!" Olivia shouted back. Alex gave up, pulling out his phone. He typed in Ellis's number. Gods know how he got that.

"Beeeeeeep..." His phone drawled. He got the voicemail.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone now." Ellis's voice said. Another voice came on. "She's probably hanging out with her best friend, me!" It was Maya. The two girls giggled. "And if you're Alex," Ellis's voice came back, "I don't like you. Sorry! Leave a message at the beep!"

"Great." He muttered. "Just great."

"Alex, sweetie!" His mother called. "You've been in your room all day. Are you okay?"

Great. His mom was at the door.

"No!" He shouted back, his voice cracking. His mom opened the door, came in, and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I called Ellis." I began. "And she said that she doesn't like me."

"Alex, I'm so sorry." His mom said, hugging him.

"That's what you get for bullying her best friend!" Olivia called.

"What!" My Mom screeched. "Alex?" She asked. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Alex admitted.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"She's Ellis's best friend." He said."And I was jealous that she could get through to Ellis, but I couldn't."

"Sweetie," His mom said, "to get a girl you need to show them that you can be kind. You aren't showing that by bullying her best friend."

Alex nodded."I'll try."

"Good boy." His mom said. "Now, go eat some pancakes."

Maya

"I understand how you know that I'm a demigod," Maya shouted, " but how do you know that Logan is!"

Mrs. Spears smiled. "I used to be good friends with Mimi." Her eyes had a faraway look to them. "She was my best friend in college. Then graduation day passed, and Mimi just stooped talking. She wouldn't tell me anything. I found that she was pregnant, and she came to my house one day, and told me her baby's father. She was guilt-ridden, and had to tell someone. I was there when Mimi gave birth to Logan, and..." Her mother voice drifted off.

"Who's Mimi?" Logan asked.

"I thought Logan's mom's name was Cathy." Maya said.

Her mom shook her head. "No, it was Mimi."

"That means..." Logan stuttered.

"Yes, Logan." Mrs. Spears said. "Your real mother died in childbirth."

"Cathy has been lying to me this whole time." Logan whispered.

"If you were her closest friend," Maya asked, "Then why didn't Mimi give you Logan?"

"Logan was in my care until you were born." Mrs. Spears explained. "You both had auras of power, clashing ones at that. I gave Logan to his aunt."

"The person I thought my mother was is my aunt!" Logan yelled. Maya saw a tear slip down his cheek. Before her mother could say any more, Logan said, "I need to go."

He stormed out the door, his blue-gray eyes stormy.

"Logan, wait!" Maya called, but it was too late.

Logan was mad, and he wanted the truth.

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? You got a little peek into Alex's home life and a little look into Logan's heritage. Now, important stuff. Should old rangers make a cameo? Should new rangers come? Put any other ideas in the reviews! Remember: I don't own power rangers. Saban does. See you next time on Power Rangers: Greek Force! Happy Holidays!**


	9. Sorry The End!

**A/N: I still haven't decided what to do! Still!** **Actually, I'm giving this story to...drumroll... thefifthmaruarder! Congrats! Look for when she puts it up. Thank you for supporting me! You all had a big part in this, and I applaud you. Thank you.**

**-book'n'musiclover12**


End file.
